Megalovania
'''Megalovania '''is a 2.0/2.1 Hard Demon created by . It is a replica of a battle with the character Sans from the indie game "Undertale" by Toby Fox. Despite its ingame rating, it is generally considered an Easy or Medium demon. Description The level is pretty much a boss battle stage, as the player is constantly dodging bones, lasers, etc. The level is quite difficult in some areas, especially the boss fight at the beginning and the last mini wave segment. The level heavily utilizes 2.0 effects, but does not use many effects that would otherwise make it an effect demon instead, also sticking to a black and white color scheme throughout the entire level. Airswipe also added in a Low Detail Mode. Gameplay The level starts off as a moderately difficult robot segment that consists of very tricky jumps to make and has some fairly weird hit-boxes. Similar to Undertale, in the second half of the robot segment, the blue bones will only cause the player to fail if they are jumping in the air. Next, the player enters a very easy, practically auto, cube segment, with the text "BURN IN HELL" flashing as the player transitions into the main bossfight segment in the level. This segment features the so-called "Gaster Blasters" from the actual Sans fight and is quite difficult, as the blasters move at very quick speeds in random directions that are very hard to predict. After this wave, the player transitions to another very hard segment, a triple speed ship sequence with many straight flying parts and gravity portals that require some moderate skills to pull off. This is followed by a second robot segment. Luckily, this robot can be considered even easier than the first one, as the timing in the second half of this robot is significantly easier to perform than the first. After this, the player heads into another difficult wave segment, this time mini, requiring precision timing. This is then followed by an easier ship sequence that consists of only one area with tight spaces. After this, the player has to do one last difficult triple speed mini wave segment, with an obnoxious amount of obstacles in the way. If the player makes it through this, he/she will head into a half speed cube segment with the text "Megalovania by AirSwipe," telling the player the creator's name and the level's name. There are two more jumps the player must make. If the player gets through these, he/she will enter an auto ball segment that flashes the number "9999999," another reference to the Sans fight. Then, the level ends. Trivia * ''MEGALOVANIA ''is the 100th track on Undertale's soundtrack, now widely recognized for playing during the final battle with Sans. * This was released just before 2016 (For AirSwipe's time, 3 hours before midnight). * This is probably AirSwipe's most popular demon, as its been uploaded by many famous Geometry Dash YouTubers such as EricVanWilderman, Merg and GuitarHeroStyles. * There is a similar Megalovania boss styled level also created by AirSwipe, called Gaster. * Megalovania was mostly built on stream. * This is one of 's Undertale inspired demons. Gallery Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels